


THE DEVIL IS A MOM

by AngelaVargas, NateVargas



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Domestic Life, Attempt at Humor, Devil Mama, Family, Fantasy, He Did Not Sign Up For This, Just some humour, M/M, Romance, Shusanru is a Devilish Mom, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaVargas/pseuds/AngelaVargas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateVargas/pseuds/NateVargas
Summary: “This is embarrassing... to stoop so low as a caretaker to these Human Pups... GAAHHH! What did I get myself into!?” Shusanru one of the 4 Archdevil groaned in his own stupidity.“It’s not that bad, For an Archdevil you sure are an odd one. Well it suits you anyways~! You look cute in that Apron anyways.” Archangel Gil chimed adoring the sight of the Pink Apron Wearing, white-haired Archdevil, Almost cooed at the sight as the Archdevil of Combat placed the Little Ones on their beds, Shusanru is such a Devilish Housewife.“Stop staring at my Rear you Pervert!” Shusanru snapped slapping the Archangel with his tail.The Archdevil of Combat is just as adorable in his Devilish way even if the said devil doesn’t realize it.





	1. FIRST DAY AS DEVIL MOM (KILL ME NOW!)

**Author's Note:**

> ==In a world where Humans, Angels and Demons co-exist due to a Pact, There Live in a Certain Outskirt of the City is an Archdevil named Shusanru, with him are Six little Human Babies left by a 'Demon Hunter', the said Demon Hunter is dying and in his final moment he made Contract with the said Archdevil for him to raise the Human Children –Much to his annoyance. As time goes by an unknown group led by an unknown Leader is starting a Rebellion against the Unity of all Races and Factions, The Power that will decide the fate of the World’s inhabitants lies on one Pact, the Pact of Trinity Union, However the Pact that Holds the Power to cut all Ties that holds the balance has been missing for 800 Years and no one knows where it is, until now.==

**[SUSHANRU'S HUMAN FORM(FRONT) & DEVIL FORM (BEHIND)]**

**======================================================================================**

**[SHUSANRU’S POINT OF VIEW]**

  
Since the first spark of creation the Angels had waged the eternal conflict to defeat the forces of Darkness and corruption. Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it. It began with the Rebellion and it all ends with disgrace some among the Angels who followed the Rebellion, they were cast out from the Heavens down to the fiery pits of hell, but some Angels who had fallen, they chose to lose their Power and went to earth and walks among men, Some Angels were cast out from the Heavens for they were ones of the Angels who rebelled against God though had realized in time that what they did was wrong yet it was too late to choose and had Fallen, but not cast down to the Pits of Hell but here in the world of in between Heaven, and Hell. Though many had not survived due to constant attacks of the Demons.

  
Sometimes it was said that Angels that are Banished from Heaven have no Choice but to Become Demons…

  
They are true… but… we have our choices, walked on a different path or flew a different skies to follow the choices we have chosen. My Name is Shusanru an Archdevil born from the Lucifer the First Fallen Angel, Though demon I may be but I follow my own path and that is that, I believe what I believe and decide what I see fit for the Good or for the Bad that it might bring. I blame no one for my disgrace and my fall, it was my mistake nothing more, nothing less.

  
I am a Devil myself, but I have my own path to follow, I care not if it is Evil in the eyes of God and Angels or Disgraceful in the Eyes of the other Devils and Demons that walks among men. It is my choice and so it shall be.

  
My Story Began in An small Village called Fuyuki where I met a Dying Man who had Six equally dying offspring and I happen to pass by after a Huge fight against my own kind, yes I’m Powerful but I have my own limits too.

**  
[OUTSKIRTS OF FUYUKI, SHUSANRU’S POV]**

**  
** It was a dark cold night and everything is freezing cold, The City was unusually quiet in the cold of the night and everyone is tucked under their beds, I however as a Devil I am wide awake and had just won another fight from territorial Demons and won a good number of tainted Souls of Mortal Men as meals, I do not like Pure Souls. Yeah, Odd for a Devil and sometimes when desperation calls for it I eat my own kind that’s why I am feared by the others because of that tendency and believe me, Demon Flesh is Nasty in Taste but when you’re starving and with nothing to choose you had to do what must be done.

  
Right now, I am flying to the Hill where a Big Oak Tree is. I often lived there and no mortal men even dared to come near A hills that I resides. But that changes now since I can smell frozen blood coming from one of my home, I wonder who had grown a backbone to intrude my territory… well… one of my territory that is. As I reached my home I saw a Man, a dying man. He seems to be holding Six equally dying offspring and by the looks of it, the man sports many scratches and if my suspicions proves me correct, this man had suffered attacks from the other Demons and fought to protect the little bundles in his arms, but it seems they are going to die with him.

  
As I walked closer

  
“Are you here to end our lives, Demon?” The dying man coughed.

  
“I’m a Devil in Rank Actually, and if I was Hungry I might have, but right now, count yourself lucky because I don’t.” I answered truthfully, no point on lying on a dying man.

  
“I see…” The dying man smiled but then coughed horribly.

  
I cringed when he coughed up more blood, I can see his life slowly draining and painful. Strange, why do I feel Merciful to this Mortal Man? All I can offer now is to put an end to his suffering.

  
“I can end your suffering here that is all I could offer you.” You offered.

  
“But my children… I-” The Dying Man coughed.

  
That’s right, he had Six offspring with him, and they were dying from the cold of the Night

  
“They’ll survive.” I answered.

  
“Will you look after them in my stead? They don’t have someone to look after them when I’m gone.” The Dying Man asked.

  
I ‘Tsked’ knowing that it’s a wish of a dying man.

  
“Fine… I’ll look after them.”

  
Then the Mortal Man slackened his hold on the little younglings, looking a little closer they had Curls like the Dying Man, maybe it’s inherited?

  
“Thank You…” The Dying Man smiled knowing that he is entrusting his children in the Hands of a Devil.

  
“But I cannot assure if your Soul could Reach Heaven when you’re not Going Directly to the Angel’s Bridge.” I stated calmly. “The Only Place I know who had that Bridge is in Clock Tower, The Main Base of the Guild, the Angelic Stronghold. They do not Welcome Demons in their midst and kill them on sight, but I can Deliver both your Body and Soul there.”

  
“Will you do that?” The Dying Man asked.

  
“I got nothing better to do, so might as well, let you go before you end up in anyone’s stomach.” I stated. “Are you ready to depart the world of the living, Demon Hunter Kiritsugu Emiya?”

  
The Dying Man nodded with a Smile as I say his name and knowing his children are safe and away from Harm. I sighed and with that I held a small red flame in my right hand but it then turned into blue once it was purified.

  
“I can Seal your soul here, knowing there are demons will take their chances to get you if you stay outside, you can only get out of the Fire once you reached the Altar.” I stated seriously, knowing that there are Demons preying on unguided Souls and devours them without Mercy.

  
The Dying Man Reached out a shaky hand to touch the blue flame and once he did the Flame Turned even brighter Blue, it must be the Colour of his Soul. I watch his Physical Body Limped, he died with a peaceful Smile in his Face, it was a very Rare sight to see. Tucking the Blue Flame in my Pocket, I reinforced my Barrier around my Territory and Wrapped the younglings with Gentle Flames enough to keep them Warm and Live until I return from my Errand. With that done I hauled the Limp Mortal Body in a Bridal Carry despite its size it was light, I spread my Demonic Wings and flew to the Place where Demons and Devils feared to tread, The Angel’s Stronghold in Clock Tower. It will take me several hours to reach there with a Cargo.

  
And I was Right, there are Demons did tried to get in my way and steal Kiritsugu’s Soul, but, Meh! These Demons were all weak and easy to eliminate. And it didn’t take me long to kill them all and went on my Merry Way to England.

  
**[ANGELS’ STRONGHOLD, CLOCK TOWER, NORMAL POV]**

 **  
** Waver, Taiga, Ryougi and Tamamo, the four Young Angels in training were currently on a Patrol along with the Group of Fergus, Arjuna, Gudao, Gudako, and Julian. They patrolled the whole City of Clock Tower for any intruders, it had always been their Job as a Trainee and passing as one of the Guardian Angels is a Must to them. While on their way back after a rigorous hunt Gudao who was always aware of his surroundings stopped

  
“What’s wrong?” Fergus asked curiously.

  
“Guys? Do you feel that?” Gudao asked as he tried to ease his nerve, he could sense something…odd…

  
“What? We don’t feel anything.” Gudako answered as she look around.

  
“Gudao You must be tired since you used up much Magic in the hunt.” Julian added.

  
Before Gudao could insist, all of them were alerted by a Powerful gust of Wind. Once it settled they couldn’t help but feel frightened at the New Comer. The New Comer was a Devil in terms of Power and Rank, they could tell in the Massive Aura they felt. They took out their weapons and Illya was the first to shoot several rounds of Holy Bullets, but The Devil only raised a Hand stopping the Bullets in the air.

  
“My, My, aren’t you a trigger happy Angel in Training.” The Devil Said in an amused tone.

  
“Who are you and what is your business here, you Devil!?” Illya hissed aiming her gun at the Devil again.

  
“I’d rather not tell my Name though my Business here is to Deliver this Body and its Soul.” The Devil Stated and laid the Body down the Cemented Ground Carefully and fished out the Sealed Soul out of his Pocket.

  
But as he did so, Three Mid-Ranked Demons came and seemed to be attracted to the Numbers of their Prey.

  
“We were right all along to follow your trail, Traitor.” One of the Mid-Ranked Demon cackled.

  
“You had lead us to a fine meal~!” Sang the Second Mid-Ranked Demon.

  
“Enough Chatter! Get them all!” The Third Mid-Ranked Demon snarled.

  
The Devil just let out an annoyed sigh

  
“Tch, So Annoying.” He said and rose up his free hand and pointed at the charging Demons and chanted. “O Wrath of the Mighty Force that dances in the Skies, Lightning Strike.”

  
The Angels in Training could feel a Powerful Energy Surge and in a Blink of an eye, like a Divine Blade from the Skies a Powerful Lightning struck the three Mid-Ranked Demons to their Demise, they noticed some lower ranked Demons hiding in the Shadows scurried away after seeing their three Leaders killed in one Attack.

  
“You Better Run! You Bastards will be My Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner Tomorrow!” The Devil threatened.

  
A few minutes more, Arturia and her group came along with reinforcement, they tried to attack the Devil but stand down when Gudao motioned for him not to attack, Scathach walked up a bit, expecting the attack anytime soon.

  
“Why?” She asked.

  
“Why what?” the Devil asked.

  
“Why did you kill your comrades?” Scathach asked curiously.

  
The Devil snorted then laughed confusing the Trainees.

  
“Oh, Please! Why would I be a comrade to those pathetic excuses of Demons when they can’t even survive a weak lightning strike?”

  
“Then… why are you here?” Arturia demanded.

  
“Like I said, I’m here to Deliver this Body and its Soul.” The Devil stated pointing at the Body and showing the Sealed Soul.

  
“Wh-what?” the others stuttered in shock.

  
“Oh don’t be so surprised why I didn’t eat the Soul like all Devils do, it happened that I’m not hungry so might as well hand it over than leave it on it’s horrible fate.” The Devil stated handing the Soul over to Scathach. “And since my business here is done, I shall take my leave for I still have other important business to attend to.”

  
With that said and Done the Devil Flew off, once he’s out of Sight, Arturia checked on the Dead Body and gasped in shock recognizing who it was.

  
“I-It can’t be! H-How can this be!?” She cried in shock.

  
There lying before him is the Body of the Mighty Demon Hunter Kiritsugu Emiya, the Mortal Friend and Lover of the Great Archangel Irisville Von Einzbern.

  
**[TIMESKIP, ANGELS’ STRONGHOLD ALTAR]**

 **  
** Iris had fallen on her knees in grief as she received the News of her Mortal Lover’s Death, she had no idea how it happened? Kiritsugu is the Strongest Mortal Hunter she had ever come to know.

  
“According to Gudao’s Report, the Devil with Silver White Hair Brought Kiritsugu’s Body and Soul here. Luckily the Devil is not hungry and just handed Sir Kiritsugu’s Body and Soul Here and Just left.” Jeanne Reported.

  
“That’s an unusual behaviour for a Devil, as far as I know they usually just save the Souls for Later rather than Returning them here.” Amakusa stated as he ponders over. “I have Kojiro investigate this Devil.”

  
**[FUYUKI, DEVIL’S OAK TREE]**

 **  
** Shusanru arrived at his Nest and found the Youngling that the Mortal Hunter left in his care sleeping peacefully, they seem to be feeling better than he had first saw them, he gathered the younglings near him and curled around them to give them more warmth, he could feel those tiny hands clung to his Kimono, he folds his wings as a blanket.

  
“I better have to build a house from now on.” Shusanru thought as he sleeps.

  
As he sleeps he didn’t noticed the watchful eyes of an Angel…

  
“…”

  
**[ANGELS’ STRONGHOLD, ALTAR]**

 **  
** Kojiro came back with a report and what confused the other High Angels is that Kojiro had this odd expression.

  
“What’s wrong, Kojiro?” Amakusa asked in confusion.

  
“Ummm… Well…” Kojiro muttered.

  
He looked at his fellow High-Angels in bafflement.

  
“Is it Possible for a Devil to give care for Mortal Infants?”

  
That got him weird looks… since the beginning of their time on earth they don’t know if Devils are capable of caring Mortal children, Devils are known for their Unpredictable Nature.

  
“No one knows, no one had ever heard about it, it only happens on Angels though.” Amakusa answered. “I don’t even know if the Devils are capable of Caring without eating the infants… why?”

  
“Well, like you said I should investigate this unusual Devil you told me about. Once I got there I just saw him curl around those Six children protectively, he even shielded them with his wing, I waited longer to see if something happen.” Kojiro answered.

  
“And then?” Jeanne asked.

  
“Well… one of the infants did wake up and began crying, surprisingly the Devil didn’t do anything harmful but instead bottle feeding the crying child to silence him.” Kojiro stated as he began feeling even more weird out.

  
“That was weird.” Arturia stated voicing Kojiro’s thought. “So… what will happen if they remained in the Devil’s care?”

  
“Well, some features and if possible some traits from their surrogate parent will rub on them as they grow, they will retain longer life-span than any mortals, learn something through the replacement parent and such.” Cascu (Caster Cu chulainn) answered.

  
“Then what are we going to do with this Unusual Devil?” Arturia asked. “And the Kids.”

  
“Um, for some odd reasons… those kids somehow might be related to the Late Fujimaru Koshirou and Siblings to Miss Gudako and Young Gudao because they do have same physical features.” Kojiro added.

  
“But how could that be, those two did not mention of other Siblings in their Family.” Enkidu stated warily.

  
There was Silence in the room, they don’t know how to deal with this without earning the ire of a High Ranked Devil by taking those children away from him. So they decided to observe the Devil for a little while and see what will happen.

  
**[FUYUKI, DEVIL’S OAK TREE, SHUSANRU’S POV]**

 **  
** I can feel them watching me, what do they want? And why were they watching me? Is it because of my odd behaviour? It was a fine Morning and I already ate my breakfast mainly hunting some low ranked demons (*Blegh!*) and Corrupted Souls then ate them after, and then go back Home and do Domestic things (*Shit!*), surprisingly no Mortals dared to neither intrude nor say anything whenever they saw me here in my home. The Human Pups are awake and they sure are handful when awake, they pulled my ears, grab and squeeze or chew on my horn surprisingly Mortal Babies had soft Mouth and what’s worst they managed to catch my tail several times and it sure is painful.

  
Right now I’m doing the laundry *Shrugs* I need to clean my clothes and I need clean clothes every day and so does the Little Ones. They already had Names, The Older Three are Senji, Alter, Archer, The Middle one is Shadow and the Youngest two are Anri and Shirou, Anri was the Main Culprit on chewing on my Tail… Often, Shirou is behaved… well… more like Sulking on my side and Anri is playful and loved to play around, I am always alert of the Dangers in my area and had to make sure to get rid of the threats. When-

  
Anri: *Grabs Shusanru’s Tail and Chew on it* Nom nomnom~!

  
“…” I hope he won’t grab and chew on my tail once he grew up… that would be very Painful.

  
_Growwlll~! Growwlll~! Growwlll~!_

 _  
_ “…” Oh dear, that’s the sound of Two Empty Stomachs.

  
_“WAA~AAHH! WAA~AAHH! WAA~AAHH!”_ And that’s the Sound of Hungry Human Pups.

 _  
_ Lucky Senji is mature (As Mature as an 11 Years Old could Get) enough to deal with the other Three… finishing up my Laundry, I’ll hang them up once I’m done feeding the Little Ones, so picking them up and placing them on the Crib I grab a hold of two Milk Bottles and One by One I feed the younglings. Yeah, Domestic for a Devil, and maybe somewhere in the depth of Hell **_Satan_** must be laughing in my Predicament, Meh! But who cares it’s better than nothing else to do than to laze around. It took me an Hour to feed them and now they’re asleep, finally I can finish up some work.

  
While I was busy working I didn’t noticed some Imps would dare and intrude my home, I was alerted by Anri’s wail and there I saw Six Imps surrounding the Crib trying to grab a hold of the two wailing younglings. I couldn’t help it, for some reason I am angered and before anything happens the Imps became my Lunch. And now it took me half an Hour to calm the wailing toddlers down. And by the end of the Day, I left some work undone since it’s getting Dark and had to call it a night.

  
Some unfortunate Thieves managed to earn my ire and became my Dinner, since there is nothing else to do and the little ones are playing on the floor with their toys, so I sat on my Couch and read some books, but still there are those watchful eyes still watching me.

  
Well… this is my Life… a Very Unusual Devil who fostered Six Mortal Younglings in my care. I still had to be careful though, the Leader of the Angels’ Stronghold might come and take them away and I can’t have that.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. THEY’RE EVERYWHERE!

**[EMIYA HOUSEHOLD, 12 MONTHS LATER]**

**  
** Shusanru is not happy, currently he’s in his Demon Form his Pointy Ears are up and his tail is swishing back and forth, left and right, an obvious bite mark at the Arrow tip of the tail could be seen, his Silvery Eyes glaring at the culprit of his pain... well... he would’ve been scary if it weren’t for the Pink Apron and a Pink Bandana currently clinging on his being.

  
Anri was oblivious to the glare that his Demon Mom is giving him. He just continued on cooing and reaching up for the tail. But Shusanru won’t have any of it, grabbing a toy and shoved it on the teething human pup.

  
“Senji, watch over your brothers... I’m going to hang the Laundries outside.” The Silver Devil grumbled and stormed outside.

  
Senji the Eldest of the Human Pups did what he was told by his Demon Mom, he understood their situation, since their Human Father Died they were entrusted at the care of An unwitting Demon, the Demon is High in Ranking. He was told about Demons long ago but he believed that not most of them are that Bad, right now, they were lucky enough to be looked after by a High Ranking Demon and not killing them despite how much they annoyed him, he looked at his Brothers, Shirou is busy playing with Archer, Archer is playing blocks with Shirou, Shadow is toddling around the living room, Alta is sulking in the corner with his teddy bear, and Anri-

  
He looked to where Anri is supposed to be but the little monster is not there, he began to sweat a lot because Anri is not there, he began to look around and noticed that Anri was outside waddling towards their Mom’s Tail! He panicked and ran outside to get Anri back inside the House.

  
**OUTSIDE**

 **  
** Shusanru still cussing about his stupidity while hanging the Clothes he had just finished washing, his tail is no longer sore, it’s sunny outside so the clothes would be dry by afternoon. He could feel those damned Angels still watching his every moves, ugh! He desperately hoped they didn’t watch him bathing! That would be-

  
_CHOMP!_

 _  
_ “IIIAAARRRGGGHHH!” He screamed in both shock and pain.

  
**[20 FEET ABOVE THE EMIYA HOUSEHOLD]**

 **  
** Fergus still can’t believe it, Iris had just to assign him and Scathach along with an Archangel (Caster) Gil to spy on the Devil ranked Demon that gained Guardianship with Six Human Children and right now, they’ve taken residential 20 Feet literally right just above the Devil’s tree. With Some Magic and Concealment they are just neighbours with the Devil.

  
It was a peaceful day on Fuyuki City. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and the sun beat down hard in the sky despite it being October. All of them were hanging out on the Hill.

  
Nothing could disturb this beautiful and tranquil day.

  
“IIIAAARRRGGGHHH!”

  
Well, except for that... it’s really weird for the rest of the Angels and Archangels that a Devil is taking Guardianship with Human Children without eating them by Accident. They’ve been watching the Devil for quite some time now, they waited for the inevitable but it didn’t come. Instead for the Devil to get angry and devour the Children, the said Devil just got annoyed and throws a quiet tantrum, who would’ve thought that an Archdevil got saddled into child rearing. Fergus who had known Kiritsugu for a while couldn’t help but chuckle, Scathach understood this and chuckled herself.

  
“Only Kiritsugu...” She said drinking her tea.

  
“Till the very end of his life, he managed to rope an Archdevil into rearing his children.” Fergus laughed.

  
Gil had just recently returned from his Mission and was quite intrigued on the News about an odd Archdevil that was rearing Human Children. Out of Curiosity he roped himself in the Mission, to his Surprise upon their arrival to a Certain Hill saw a White Haired Archdevil chasing two Runaway Children while holding a rather wild dark haired toddler with his tail, while yelling for the other children to clean the mess that they made. It was utter chaos in the Devil’s Front Yard.

  
“Well... he did rope a rather Domesticated One, it’s quite... charming...” Gil grinned.

  
“You know that the Archdevil below us **_IS_** the Archdevil of Combat, right?” Fergus asked.

  
Gil grinned even wider, he heard about the Archdevil of Combat and he saw videos of the said Archdevil. That Devil had quite a temper in him and Gil found it cute, he wondered how the Devil would react if he tease him a bit. It wasn’t forbidden to have relationship with a Devil, and besides, this Devil is fun to watch fussing over the Human Children. Right now he’s watching the Archdevil trying to free his tail out of a Toddler’s Chompers, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.

  
**[BELOW, SHUSANRU’S POV]**

 **  
** Friggin’ Ouch! Damn it! Damn that Demon Hunter and his troublesome Whelps!

  
“Anri! Let go of my tail right this instant!”

  
Anri: *Staaarrreee~!*

  
The damned whelp just stared at me!

  
_CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP!_

 _  
_ “AARRGGHH! Let go!”

  
This little monster is trying to eat my damned tail! What those human mothers told me about children teething is quite troublesome was right after all! Urgh!

  
“Anri, let go of Mom’s tail!” Senji called out as he tries to pry the toddler’s mouth open.

  
“Coooo!” Anri cooed back.

  
“No! Mama’s Tail is not food!” Senji cried back in panic.

  
What the Hell!? When did I become a Mom!? I can admit that I’m a Male, Demons are Genderless but I can accept that I. Am. Male not Female.

  
Senji did manage to pry my tail out of the little monster’s jaws, but it hurts to just even twitch my tail’s arrow end.

  
“If you’re that hungry you could’ve told me so!” I cried out, my tail is twice sore than before.

  
“But Mama, biting your tail is his way to tell you he’s hungry.” Senji pointed out.

  
“Agooo!” Anri cooed back.

  
My hand meets my face, this is stupid.

  
**[LATER THAT DAY, NORMAL VIEW]**

 **  
** Shusanru’s chopping potatoes in the Kitchen and preparing pieces of ravioli, mac and cheese and pureed Veggies for the Toddlers, while Senji is keeping vigilant eyes to his Brothers, Anri is grounded and is currently held captive in the Playpen on his own. Mama is not happy about him biting Mama’s Tail.

  
“Mama is still angry?” Shadow asked curiously.

  
“No, Mama is not angry, but mama is not happy right now.” Senji answered holding Shirou in his arms.

  
“Mama never smile at all, is mama not happy with us?” Shadow asked again.

  
“I don’t think so, Mama just never smile. Mama is busy and always tired.” Senji explained again.

  
“Oh... should we help mama do works?” Archer asked curiously.

  
“We’re kids, what kind of work are we even going to do?” Alta shot back.

  
“Well... try cleaning your mess for starters.” Shusanru called out from the kitchen.

  
The Two 6 Years Old and a 5 Years Old looked at the mess consisting of Toy Blocks, Rubber Toys, scattered Books, Leaves and Flowers and Rags. The Albino Trio looked at each other and began cleaning the mess they made.

  
**[BACK AT THE ANGELS RECIDENCE ABOVE]**

 **  
** Fergus, Enkidu and Gil could only stare in the Mirror, they had seen Domesticated Beast Tribe Males, Male Angels and some Male Demons, though never an Archdevil... well...until now that is, this Archdevil they’re watching is literally taking the crown. He does **_ALL_** the Chores consisting:

  
**Daily Chores : **

**  
** 1*) Make beds.

  
2*) Wash your dishes (by hand or in the dishwasher) after the meals. When dry or done, unload the dishwasher and put the dishes away.

  
3*) Deal with the mail. Do this on a daily basis to keep clutter under control. Sort out the bills and important papers. Recycle the junk mail and outer envelopes, and file the rest of the mail away.

  
4*) Vacuum high-traffic areas, particularly the main entries and kitchen.

  
5*) Clean kitchen counter tops and the stove top. Put things away and wipe them down.

  
6*) Clean up spills, dirt and other messes, as needed.

  
7*) Put things in their place -- toss clothes in hampers, take dishes to kitchen and have kids put their toys away.

  
8*) Take out the trash, compost and recycle as needed.

  
9*) Do a quick wipe of bathroom sinks, counters and faucets.

  
**WEEKLY CHORES :**

 **  
** 10*) Do laundry. That includes washing clothes, bed sheets and towels. Fold and hang clothes as soon as they dry to prevent wrinkles.

  
11*) Vacuum or sweep all floors, including the hard surfaces.

  
12*) Mop hard floor surfaces and dust mop hardwood floors.

  
13*) Dust. A quick dusting once a week helps reduce allergens and protects surfaces from scratches and wear.

  
14*) Thoroughly clean bathrooms, including the toilet, shower and mirror.

  
15*) Attend to your refrigerator and freezer. Throw out unused leftovers, pitch anything spoiled and do a quick wipe of the inside and rinse of detachable parts.

  
16*) Wipe down kitchen cabinets and appliances, paying close attention to handles.

  
17*) Grocery Shopping.

 

 ** MONTHLY CHORES ** **:**

 **  
** 18*) Clean furniture. Vacuum cloth furniture, such as sofas. Wipe down wood furniture with cleaners. Treat leather furniture with a conditioner.

  
19*) Wash mattress covers, pillow covers, comforters and duvets.

  
20*) Clean the inside of your oven.

  
21*) Wipe down baseboards and moldings, doors and door frames.

  
22*) Wash ceiling light fixtures, and wipe fan blades.

  
23*) Clean inside the dishwasher with a cleaner recommended by the manufacturer.

  
24*) Dust, vacuum or wash window coverings.

  
25*) Wipe light switches, door handles and the surrounding wall area.

**=======================**

**  
** It’s really awkward to watch that the notorious Archdevil of Combat is capable of doing Domestic things.

 **  
** “Who would have thought that the Archdevil of Combat is a Housewife of all Housewives?” Fergus muttered scratching the back of his head.

  
“Watching this makes me even more feel awkward.” Enkidu said embarrassedly.

  
“He’ll make a fine wife someday.” Gil added ignoring the looks he gets from both Enkidu and Fergus.

  
But then, an irritated Scathach entered.

  
“Well... aren’t you three going to help me do the Chores as well?” She harrumphed.

  
**[ANGELS’ STRONGHOLD, CLOCK TOWER, NORMAL POV]**

  
Artoria and the others returned from their long mission, it was tiring and they didn’t get any information about the whereabouts of the Pact. They have entered Irisville’s chamber for the report.

  
“Has the Pact been found?” Iris asked softly to Artoria.

  
“Forgive me my lady but, we’ve searched everywhere, no rocks left unturned. We couldn’t find where the Pact is hidden, nor know the last person who guarded the Pact.” Artoria answered.

  
Iris is worried about the Pact’s safety, 10 Years... it’s been 10 Years since the Pact Disappeared without a trace, however its disappearance didn’t affect the peace treaty at all it’s like the Pact’s Power is still intact. Wherever that Pact is, it’s safe and for the mean time it’s what Iris needed to know, but she must be cautious, the Pact might be somewhere hidden from sight and probably in someone’s capable hands.

  
“I hope it won’t fall into the wrong hands, if so... I fear, Discord and chaos will happen and Humanity will suffer for it.” Iris stated softly holding her hands as if praying.

  
“It’s Power hasn’t waning and still strong judging by the situation therefore it must be in a safe place.” Artoria stated trying to comfort her Superior.

  
“Let’s pray that it’s safe...” Iris smiled softly looking out the window to the sky.

  
**[EMIYA HOUSEHOLD, A WEEK LATER]**

**  
_CRASH~! RUMBLE~! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! BLAM!_**

**_  
_**_“WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!”_ A Chorus of cry echoed.

 _  
_ “For the love of! Give me a break!” Shusanru cried out miserably.

  
The Archdevil had been working his demonic ass off the whole day and the brats are still causing havoc in the house and it’s driving him crazy, for once why can’t they give him peace and quiet. He still had to go out and hunt his own food, he had enough of human food for the day.

  
**[ABOVE THE DEMON OAK TREE]**

 **  
** Scathach felt sorry for the Archdevil, she knew how hard it is to deal with unruly children alone. She had to look after Fergus’ Four young pups, though the Devil had it bad since he had 5 young ones and only had an 11 Years Old as Back Up.

  
“It’s chaos down there, should we... give him a hand?” Fergus asked worriedly.

  
He’s worried that the Devil might lose his patience and hurt the little ones.

  
“The Children are fussy since the day before yesterday’s Morning.” Gil chuckled as he had been spying on the Demon all day. “But giving a helping hand won’t be bad.”

  
Scathach nodded and told Enkidu to look after the Four Blue Pups.

  
“You don’t have to worry, go before Devil-san goes Bonkers.” Enkidu smiled serenely.

  
The Three Angels flew down their House to the front porch of the Archdevil’s house. They could see in the window that the Silver haired Archdevil is trying to subdue the little ones while trying to calm the crying babes in his arms, it’s a mess in the house and the Archdevil is veeerrryyy close to tears from frustration and he looks very hungry – not human food but for human soul. And it’s not good to keep a very hungry devil close to children. So, Scathach stood in front of the door and knocked.

  
**[INSIDE THE EMIYA HOUSEHOLD]**

 **  
** Shusanru’s really upset, the Whelps had been very fussy since the day before yesterday’s morning and he’s out of ideas on what to do with the crying human pups. And to top it all, he’s quite very hungry and he hasn’t eaten any human souls for a week, he can’t live off of human food for that long. Senji is trying his best to calm Shadow down, while he had Shirou and Anri in his arms trying to calm them down and then trying to keep Alta and Archer from crying as well, the two had been trying to keep calm for so long and their slowly losing their calm in the chaos.

  
**_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_**

 ** _  
_** The Silver Haired Devil growled, who would dare try and intrude his territory at a time like this!? He struggled towards the door while carrying both fussing pups. His tail turned the doorknob and pulled the door open only to see two Angels and an Archangel standing by his front door, he snarls in anger baring his sharp fangs. The Female Angel raised her hands trying to placate the harried Archdevil

  
“We didn’t came to harm you or the little ones.” She said softly trying not to be threatening. “I’m Scathach behind me is Fergus and Archangel Gil.”

  
She really doesn’t want to drive the already angry Devil away.

  
“Then what are you here for?”  The Silver haired devil snapped.

  
“Well... we’ve been hearing the children fuss since the day before yesterday’s morning and couldn’t help but worry.” Scathach answered softly.

  
“And we want to lend you a hand...” Fergus added.

  
Shusanru doesn’t trust these Angels, he had experience of countless betrayals and such.

  
“I don’t trust you.” He snapped and was about to close the door.

  
Gil steps in before the door slams shut...

  
“We came here to give you a helping hand, whether you trust us or not it doesn’t matter. And in your current state right now, how long are you going to be able to hold on to your hunger while caring for the Human Children, can you care for them while not devouring them in the process? And we all know that even an Archdevil without devouring Souls for more than 5 Days will drive you mad with Hunger... I know you made a Promise with a Demon Hunter to care for his children, and while you’re hungry, can you really do fulfil that Promise?”

  
He was only answered with a frustrated growling and not long after the door swings open and a very crossed Archdevil faced them.

  
“Just this once I’ll let you watch over them make a mistake with your words and I warn you... if one of them goes missing, you will know who’s going to pay.” Shusanru growled threateningly, his Silver eyes turns red promising a very nasty end.

  
Gil nodded and answered

  
“You have my word, no harm shall befall on your Children.”

  
With that Shusanru let the Angels inside his home, Gil, Scathach and Fergus entered the Archdevil of Combat’s Den and noticed that it’s a real mess, book case toppled to the floor, books strewn everywhere, potted plants crushed, Sofa, Couches and coffee table upturned, toys scattered everywhere and the wall is littered with arrows, bullets and cut marks. They saw an older redhead is trying to keep his three White-haired siblings calm, while two toddlers are still crying in their Cribs.

  
“Senji...” Shusanru called out.

  
The Older Redhead perked up and turned to look at his mom.

  
“Mom?” Senji answered.

  
“I’ll be out for an hour or two, these people are going to look after you and your siblings while I’m out.” Shusanru stated motioning at the three Angels.

  
The trio walked up to let the Older Boy see them.

  
“Hi, my Name is Scathach, behind me are Gil the one with blond hair and Fergus the one with blue hair. We will be looking after you while your Mama is out.” Scathach cooed.

  
Senji blinked and looked back at his Mom who just nodded, if their mom trusted these people so why can’t he?

  
“I understand... my name is Senji Emiya, I’m 11 Years Old, these are my little brothers Alta and Archer they’re 8 Years old, Shadow is 5 Years old, Shirou and Anri are about 12 ½ Months Old. Our Father is Emiya Kiritsugu, but he passed away and our Mom is Shu-chan.” Senji stated quietly introducing his siblings to the three new people in the house.

  
Shusanru’s brow twitched at the word ‘–chan’ on his name, he can tolerate being called mom but being called ‘Shu-chan’ is pushing it. Grumbling he headed to the door.

  
“I’m off...” He grumbled and stepped out the house.

  
Once outside, Shusanru spreads out his Demonic Wings and flew out leaving the Angelic Trio babysitting his Wards.

  
**[WHILE THE ARCHDEVIL IS AWAY]**

 **  
** Scathach sighed in relief at least the Archdevil didn’t put up much of a fight, probably he’s too hungry that drove him to trust them even if it’s just a tiny speck. She looks at Gil and Fergus

  
“Well... let’s get to Work, the Mess won’t clean themselves you know.” She sighed and began picking up the books.

  
Gil and Fergus fixed the broken Shelf and anything that is needed to be repaired, but they just can’t ignore the crying children.

  
“Maybe you should deal with the Children and leave the cleaning to us.” Fergus said to Scathach.

  
The Female Angel nodded in understanding and approached the crying Children. But as she did so, the Distressed Children began to glow a strange light. To Scathach who was present when the time the ‘Trinity Pact’ was still present and released its might, she recognized the light that once brought the unity of the three Race.

  
“No way...” She muttered to herself.

  
Gil and Fergus noticed this too and looked at the Children of Emiya Kiritsugu.

  
“That Devil had a lot of explaining to do.” Gil said as his tone is firm and strict.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED_

**Author's Note:**

> One of EngelVargas' Idea, she didn't post it so I did, since she's drowning in her Work. SHE HAD A SLIGHT HUMOR IF SHE WANTS TO!
> 
> Honestly, she should write 'VACATION' in her Book.


End file.
